


Love Under The Eclipse

by Maldevinine



Category: Mune le gardien de la lune | Mune: Guardian of the Moon (2014)
Genre: F/M, Multi, One True Threesome, Post-Canon, The kinkiest of kinks: love and affection, bizarre alien biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maldevinine/pseuds/Maldevinine
Summary: Sohone was Guardian of the Sun, master of the Day. Mune was Guardian of the Moon, master of the Night. She was of the Dusk and the Dawn, and she loved them both. In the emotional sense, and in the more euphemistic physical sense as well.





	Love Under The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> You know what this little fandom about an adorable French kid's movie needs? Some hardcore threesome smut. You're welcome.

Sohone was Guardian of the Sun, master of the Day. Mune was Guardian of the Moon, master of the Night. She was of the Dusk and the Dawn, and she loved them both.

In the emotional sense, and in the more literal, physical, sense as well.

It had started with Mune. As she watched those long and careful fingers pluck at strings of spider silk, bringing forth the notes that guided the temple, she was struck with a question of what sort of notes they could pluck from her. The hug that he gave her after she confirmed that the new course was correct seemed tighter then usual, the goodbye kiss more insistent. But that may have been Mune responding to her.

Since then she found more reasons to be close to him. Standing nearer as he played, convincing him to look over her shoulder as she plotted the paths that night should follow. He’d grown since the adventure of their first day on the job, and now could stand behind her and see over the top of her head. One night as she explained the sidereal motions that allowed her to tell the seasons and how the days and nights should change, Mune interrupted her lecture by wrapping both arms around her and nuzzling into her hair. He couldn’t see how flustered she was, but every time he moved his short fur tickled against her waxen hair and it made her feel malleable in a way that had nothing to do with temperature.

She was still feeling it when she returned to her father’s home, and he took one look at her and knew exactly what was going on.

She tried to deny it, not even sure what it was that she was denying, but her father simply said that it was time for her to know and he wished her mother had survived to see this day. Whether because she would have been proud of her, or because that would get him out of having to make the explanation wasn’t made clear. Maybe it would have been both.

What followed was a discussion of the birds and the bees. The bees in this case being rather literal, as they were the best source for the wax from which she was made, and the negotiations around getting enough wax to form a whole new person were detailed. She hadn’t realised that the flower garden and the beehives were the lifeblood of her family in such a literal way. After the collection of the wax, there was the sacrifice on the part of the parents, each contributing part of their own forms to the child, the shaping and then the ritual day and a night of resting before the second dawn opened the child’s eyes.

When he asked who had got her feeling this way, she was so distracted by what she had learned that she answered truthfully. Her father didn’t seem surprised at the news that he was from outside her species. Instead he got this look in his eyes and stated that he’d been quite the catch back in his day.

Glim couldn’t help it, she laughed. Her father was many things, but she couldn’t see him as anything but the mostly amorphous shape he had been for as long as she could remember. Her father seemed to draw in on himself at her strangled laugh, then something seemed to ignite inside him. He took two steps closer to the window, letting the Sun heat his body and then his hands started to move. He started from the bottom up, feet and legs being carved from the runs of wax that were most of his body. A waist, an impression of abs traced in with a finger, more muscles carved out of his body. The excess wax kept getting pushed up until it formed a broad set of shoulders and was pushed down the arms. The final pass was a hand through his hair, sweeping it back and lengthening it until Glim saw the man who had courted her mother.

“We stand between the day and the night, and we can change ourselves into whoever we want to be. We can be anything for anybody, and you need to understand how powerful that can be.”

Glim swept her father into the most honest hug she’d given him since they had lost her mother.

Days later she was standing inside the temple of the Sun, explaining to Sohone how to match the movements of the Sun to the Moon as the seasons changed when he surprised her by asking her about the history of the temple. She was even more surprised when he followed the explanation that she gave and asked about things she hadn’t covered. When she asked what had brought this on, he admitted he had been reading and showed her his collection. Of comic books.

It turned out that somebody had been collecting the stories of previous guardians and turning them into comic books. Sohone had seen the bright pictures and “Guardian” on the cover, thought it was a magazine about him and bought one. Three issues later he was comparing the story details to what he knew of the temple and realising that the writer wasn’t getting that right. Ten more issues and he’d realised that if the writer was getting the simple stuff wrong, they could be getting everything wrong and it was time to check how much of it was true.

When he put the comic back into it’s place on the neatly arranged shelf she took a running leap to get enough height and wrapped her arms around his neck. It was easy enough to brace herself against his body and kiss him, which was good because in his confusion he wasn’t kissing back.

Sohone had always been hot, both physically and now more literally with the blessing of the Sun within him. He had been Glim’s (and everybody’s) first crush which made it hard to understand why he wasn’t kissing back. He got a hand up against her chest and pushed her away, enough so that he could see her but not so far that she would fall.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Surely the great Guardian of the Sun has been kissed before?” Glim mocked.

“Yes, kinda, actually everybody else gets so nervous that nothing ever happens, but the point is that you’re meant to be doing this with Mune.”

“I can kiss whoever I want, and right now I want to kiss you.” She planted a last, chaste, peck on his nose. “And if you keep working with more then just your muscles, I’ll keep wanting to kiss you.”

Glim was halfway down the stairs from the temple when she realised that the way she felt inside was exactly the same way that Mune made her feel with his hands and his nuzzling.

The next time she went to see Mune, she stood next to the fire before hand and shifted and reshaped her wax. Taking a drawing of Mune’s species from a book she tried to copy it, thinning her waist, thickening her forearms and reshaping her face slightly to enlarge her ears. The result was somewhere between what she was and what Mune was, but she was happy with it.

Mune also seemed happy with it, going by the over-enthusiastic hug that he gave when she stepped through the door of the sanctum inside the temple of the Moon. She was confused when he asked if she was doing something different with her hair, until she realised that as a furry species everything he could change about his appearance was technically “something with his hair”. He was far more physically affectionate the whole time she was there, always with a hand touching her or pressing against her when he could. She made a point of explaining things slower and getting him to repeat the instructions. It wouldn’t do for it to be her fault that the Moon went off course.

He had to let go of her to play the spiderwebbed harp that communicated with the temple beast, letting her (and all the spiders) get lost in the music. He had come a long way from his first fumbling touches of those strings. She closed her eyes to follow the sound better and so was surprised when he stopped and immediately pinned her against the wall she had leaned on to give him room to work. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the spiders behind him slam their little domes shut.

He pressed kisses to her lips and his body full against hers. He moved and rubbed, as if he was trying to find something but he didn’t know what. Glim wrapped her arms around so she could bury her fingers in the fur across his back. With her arms pinning his upper body he rubbed with his hips instead against the waxwork skirt she had made from herself. That seemed to be what he was after, going by the increase in pressure as he dug his feet in. She could feel herself being squashed out of shape by the force and pulled on the hair across his back. Mune came back to himself and took half a step away. Freed from the wall, she ran her hands from his back up to cup his face and kissed him.

“Now, I’m not complaining, but I do have to go. Work out what you want from me and tell me all about it next time I come back.”

As she lowered herself down the rope ladder that led into the temple of the Moon, she congratulated herself on the success and was already trying to find time to read the rest of that book.

Glim watched Sohone work from under an umbrella that the assistant had brought her. Steering the temple of the Sun was very different to the temple of the Moon, but it played to Sohone’s strengths and was as enjoyable to watch. The slabs of smooth stone that made up his shoulders shifted as he stretched and strained, pulling on the chains that guided the horns of the beast that he rode. Glim just wanted to know what it would feel like when she ran her hands all over them. As she watched, she used the warmth from the temple around her to soften and reshape herself, emphasising her thighs and building the mounds on her upper chest that were the most obvious sign of a female from the golems. She managed to finish and have her hands resting behind her head by the time he turned around again.

He strode over and held out a hand, speaking at the same time.

“I’ve got something downstairs to show you.”

Glim took his hand to follow him down, her free hand holding the umbrella. The stairs wound down over the neck of the great beast before entering the hall of guardians and continuing down into the belly of the beast. She had never been in here before, and hadn’t realised that there were rooms inside the temple. Sohone used his free hand to throw open one of the doors, the thin stone sliding back into the wall. Inside the room was brightly lit, as befitting the temple of the Sun, and seemed to be a library. It had stacked cases around the walls with a broad lectern in the middle of the room right where the light from the windows would hit. Sohone pulled her to the lectern and gathered her in front of him, using a finger to guide her eyes over what was on it.

It was a stone slab, thin and evenly coloured, probably slate. It had been carved with patterns that looked like they had mostly been made with somebody’s fingers, but occasional sections with sharper edges spoke of tools.

“I thought about how the other guy kept getting things wrong, so I figured that the only way to make sure the story was right was to tell it myself. See, there’s everybody getting ready for the handover ceremony, and there’s me, and there’s my harpoon being thrown so fast that it punches right through the target.”

Now that she knew what she was looking for, she could pick out the patterns. There was Sohone taking in the light of the Sun, there was Leeyoon being rejected, there was the first meeting between Mune and Sohone, there was Sohone’s hand covering hers and gently stroking the back of it… She refocused, watching his fingers that were strong enough to hammer iron and carve slate move with enough dexterity to trace the surface of her wax.

“Hey, Glim” Sohone’s voice was unusually quiet and uncertain. “Were you serious about the kissing?”

Glim braced both hands on the lectern, pushing herself up and onto it. It (like everything else in the temple of the Sun) was carved from stone and took her weight easily. It took a little bit longer to get herself turned around, but then she was facing Sohone and triumphantly looking slightly down at him.

“Yes. Yes I was.”

She reached out with both arms, pulling on the thin asbestosform wisps that ran over his skull and down his neck to draw him closer to her and tilt his head up. This time, he kissed her back. And not just kissed. Those hands ran over her legs, and up her skirt flare, and over and around her. It wasn’t just the touch she could feel, but also the warmth and the softening from the heat in his hands. When one of them stopped over the bumps she had added to her chest not that long ago she shivered. There was so much more feeling in that gentle squeeze then even in her father’s hugs. She let go of his hair and leaned back to get some distance.

“I hate to say this, but I need to go before I melt into a puddle on your floor. You keep working and I’ll be back to see you soon.”

Sohone escorted her to the feet of the temple and waved as she left, still hiding under the shade of the umbrella. She waved back, already thinking of the research she had to do.

Glim had always been more comfortable with books then people. Books moved at her speed and couldn’t threaten her (except that one time she dropped the big one on her foot). Getting hold of a book that explained what she wanted wasn’t easy this time. She barely knew the words and while her father had been helpful all of his memories were from the other side and distorted by time. She sorted through the books of species to find what she thought she wanted, found books of anatomy to check in more detail and then had to check words in a dictionary to make sure she was understanding what she was reading. Then it was back to the books on anatomy, searching for the ones with the best drawings. Eventually she found what she needed, in a drawing of internal anatomy, and it all made sense. It functioned like a lock and a key, the two parts slotting together.

Making a hole inside herself was going to be tricky, particularly because she was guessing at sizing, but she had a mouth so it must be possible. If anything, considering the placement, the hardest part was going to be setting it up so she could see the book with the diagram and what she was doing at the same time. In the end she had to build custom stands for both mirrors to hold them, and a stand for the book as well that would hold it open to the right page. It took nearly a day to get them ready, and longer still to find a time when her father would not be interrupting. But she found a day when her father would be out rearranging the hives because one of them was ready to swarm, made herself comfortable on her bed with knees and head propped up so she could see what she was doing, and started carving.

Because of the way her body was formed, she didn’t really have an inside or an outside. But it did feel different when she worked on her inside. The wax closer to her core was softer from retained heat and not covered by the layer of dust that collected on her. Once she had the basic hole done she experimented with moving it, using the same pressures that allowed her to move her limbs on such a small part of herself. With concentration she could widen or narrow it, but she couldn’t change the depth. It was a rough job, the angle making it impossible to keep her tools smooth, but she was happy with it. She could change it later if she needed to.

However, the diagrams showed two entrances, both very close to each other and none of the descriptions made sense to her. She sighed, figured that it was better to be prepared if she had misinterpreted something, and raised her knees higher to get access to where the second entrance should go.

With both complete, she turned to the aesthetic work. She couldn’t work out what the point of all the flaps and folds and rings were, but she had a good eye and a steady hand from writing and did a good job of copying them onto herself. While she had the mirrors set up she did some more practice, seeing how far and how much she could move the new additions. She may have to do this without being able to see what she was doing.

When she stood up again, the drapes of her skirt hid the work from view. That meant no uncomfortable questions and that it would be a surprise when she got to show it off.

It took longer then she expected before anybody got to see it. Both Mune and Sohone were getting better every day, starting to move in true harmony with each other and the planet so there was less call for her to plot the routes. Still, seasons changed and so did needs, and she found herself in the belly of the temple of the Moon pouring over star charts and maps next to Mune. She was enjoying the mental exercise, drawing on Mune’s knowledge of the plants and their changes to work out how the Moon needed to move.

She was also enjoying the physical exercise of standing next to Mune. She could press against him, run fingers through his fur, even play with his ears. Well, considering the shudder that went through him when she had brushed his ear she shouldn’t do that again. They wrapped up for the day, her laying out exactly how far the moon needed to move north each week to maintain the seasonal patterns. Mune rolled up the star charts and as he straightened up he flicked at her hair with one ear. When she turned to look at him, he kissed her, then turned away so he could bat her with the ear again. She couldn’t herself from smiling at the absurdity. So when he did it again she flicked him with one finger which very quickly turned into a tickling match.

Mune had a clear advantage, longer limbs and fingers strengthened from constant climbing allowing him to pin her and keep tickling as he did so. He buried a set of fingers inbetween the folds of her skirt and she writhed underneath him trying to get the leverage to throw him off. She was so focused that it took her a few seconds to realise that he had stopped tickling and was now just holding her in place and trying to kiss her. When he managed to get their lips to line up the kiss was forceful and passionate, and followed by a rising sound of interest from all the spiders. Mune pulled away from the kiss to sink his head down next to her and apologised into the floor.

“Don’t be sorry. We’ll just find somewhere that doesn’t have an audience,” she said.

Mune pulled her up from the floor easily, his free hand gesturing at the spiders who were sniggering on their little platforms. He led her to a door that she hadn’t been through before, heading further forward into the temple beast. The first room was dark, lit only by small patched of glowing fungus high on the walls and completely cut off from the light of the Moon. It was still beautiful, built in a circle with a lowered section in the middle around a table that could seat probably eight and had a centrepiece of a fronded plant. Mune didn’t stop, and ignored her fascinated study of the room. Instead he drew her through a vine curtain that was opposite the door they came through and into an even darker room.

Here he let go of her, leaving her with no point of reference in the dark space. She brought her arms in and hugged herself, turning to where she could hear Mune’s voice whispering to something. So she got to watch as a flower unfolded and began to glow between his hands. It’s orange glow turned his purple fur black, but highlighted the shorter blue fur. It also showed her the room, which was barely taller then she was and cramped with only enough room for the two of them to stand and the raised platform that must have been where he slept. Mune looked between the platform and Glim, then grabbed the woven blankets off it and threw them on the floor.

Glim sank down into them, feeling the gentle texture surround her. She wiggled slightly, making herself comfortable on her back among them before reaching up for Mune. He came down to meet her, kneeling across her and then pinning her under his weight.

“So where were we?” asked Glim. Mune just kissed her in response.

From where she was lying she had access to all of his back and his legs. She took the chance to the explore all the shapes of his back, finding where the short fur changed to the longer and thicker hair that kept him warm. She buried her fingers in it and scratched as deeply as she could. He writhed under the attention and that writhing pressed him against her all over. There was a new point of pressure from his hips digging into her skirt so she moved a hand down to his arse to pull that part against her again.

“Why do I feel like you know more about what is going on then I do?” Mune groaned out in between rubbing against her.

“Because you love me for my brain.”

Glim pushed against the side of his hips until he relented and started to move away. She didn’t let him get far but now that there was a gap between them she slid a hand down his front. The hair on his chest was shorter and lighter then the back, but just at the front of his hips she found what she was looking for. Her hand closed around a shaft of smooth skin, thin but hard. She squeezed and tugged experimentally and watched the most amazing expressions cross Mune’s face. Flashes of almost pain, open mouthed pleasure and tenseness competed over his face. With that hand keeping him distracted she had time to wiggle back and out from under his knees, then spread her own and use her free hand to brush her skirt fronds out of the way. She drew him back in with both hands, lining him up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He was longer then she expected, but thinner. She had to tighten herself to hold on to him inside her. The rough surface she had left inside was forced to move in strange ways as it accommodated him and that shifting gave so much more sensation then a smooth tunnel would have. Particularly when he started to move. She had both arms wrapped around his back, keeping him in kissing range but had relaxed her legs when he was fully inside her and he was using that freedom. Mune’s natural athleticism meant he had no trouble supporting himself while thrusting with his hips, and Glim was able to focus on herself. It felt… weird. Almost like being stirred. It wasn’t unpleasant, and the closeness was the best hug she had ever had, but it wasn’t any more then that. However, based on Mune’s ever more frantic actions and steady loss of ability to speak, he was having a very different experience to her.

He had pushed an arm under her neck, grabbing at her hair and leaving marks in it with his long fingers. He was holding on in desperation, face buried in her neck and quiet murmurs against her collarbone as he kept thrusting. She just held him close both inside and out while relaxing.

She could feel every change in his motion, but it came as a surprise to both of them when he stopped. He collapsed against her, chest heaving as he tried to draw in enough breath to recover. His lanky body didn’t weigh much so wasn’t crushing her, which was good because right now he didn’t seem capable of supporting himself. So she just held him as he recovered and rolled them both onto their sides when he started moving under his own power again. In the half light she studied his face.

“I’m not sure what that was, but it was amazing.” Mune said.

“Would you like to do it again?” Mune started to move at Glim’s words and she had to push him back. “Not right now, but in the future?”

“Oh yes, most definitely yes.” Mune punctuated the statement with kisses. He started to trail the kisses down her chest and then stopped and pulled away.

“Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.” Mune asked.

“I’m fine Mune, I’m fine.”

“But you’re leaking.”

Glim trailed a finger under her skirt and brought it back up. It did have a line of a viscous almost purple liquid on it. She raised it into the light and turned it to try and work out what she was looking at before looking down at all of Mune.

“No, I think this is from you.”

Mune just looked confused.

“When you finished, I think you left this inside me and now it’s just coming back out. It’s all over you as well, and none of me is this colour.”

“I’m sorry. I should help you clean up.”

“Don’t be sorry, there’s no harm done.”

Mune didn’t look reassured by her words, and helped her up to guide her back out of the sleeping room. Another doorway from the central area led into a small cleaning room with a basin big enough for Mune to fit in, a smaller basin in a bench and a very nice seat over a nightsoil bucket. Mune part-filled the smaller basin with water from a large pitcher on the bench, dipped a cloth into it and handed the cloth over to Glim. Glim used the cloth to wipe herself down, getting all the way down her legs where the fluid had dripped. They kissed for a last time in the bathroom, then for the last time again when they were both standing next to the table, then for the absolute last time against the giant harp but that didn’t stop Glim from kissing him again at the doorway, even though she really, really needed to get home. Mune was still watching and waving when she made it to the bottom of the rope ladder and the temple beast started to move away from her.

The role of the Guardian of the Sun was more public then Guardian of the Moon, and with the changing of the seasons came harvest festivals. With a bird one morning came to Glim an invitation to the next one from Sohone himself. This one was being held in the terraces of the plant people, in thanks for the coming harvest of the rice crop that had been growing since before the ceremony that handed over guardianship to Sohone and Mune. It was the first that Sohone would be overseeing, and while Glim could tell that the tidy handwriting was clearly from his assistant, the begging request for moral support and advice was all Sohone. So she said goodbye to her father, promised to be careful and hitched a lift with a local trader who was travelling to the festival as well.

As soon as the temple of the Sun came into view she thanked the trader for the lift and ran the rest of the way to the great beast. After all the practice she had had it was easy to climb the stairs carved into the leg even as the leg moved in step after ponderous step. The assistant to the Guardian met her at the top, and informed her that Sohone could be found in the hall of Guardians, and if she could calm him down before the opening address of the festival that would be very much appreciated.

Sohone was pacing back and forth in the hall between the statues of those that had come before him. He started each loop in front of the statue of Krrack who came before him and muttered constantly as he paced, endless variations of he wasn’t ready, he hadn’t been trained falling from him. As soon as he noticed Glim he sped towards her with the noise of stone slapping on stone.

“Glim, thank the Sun you’re here; you need to help me!”

Glim stopped and stared at him. She’d never seen Sohone so unsure of what he was doing.

“They’re going to put me on a stage and expect me to make a speech and I have no idea what I’m doing!”

“Didn’t Krrack teach you any of this?”

“All he taught me about was how to harpoon the Sun, not any of this!”

“And you did harpoon the Sun. It’s right there, following the temple on a chain that _you_ attached. You’re a great Guardian and you can do this.”

“I can’t do this!”

“With my help; you can do this.”

Sohone hugged her in relief.

Once Sohone was calm the assistant to the Guardian was happy to explain the ceremony and the role of the Guardian in it. It had been held year after year for longer then anybody currently alive could remember and so everything down to the position of the temple and the majority of the speech could simply be copied from previous ceremonies. While Sohone was guiding the temple beast into the correct position to light the ceremony Glim searched through the records and tried to work out what he would have to say. It would have to be mostly the same as previous years, but sound like Sohone and include some sort of bragging about his own prowess because he couldn’t make it three sentences without doing that normally.

The view across the terraces was amazing from the top of the temple beast. Each terrace had been drained for the harvest and the dark soil contrasted against the light rock in bands of colour stepping up the mountain. The town itself was at the bottom of the mountain, in the valley where the river began from all the streams that had been diverted to flood the terraces. Each building was a courtyard open to the air with what Glim thought were storage rooms attached to them as the only roofs that could be seen. The central open space of the town was built from bridges over streams and was currently covered in plant people dressed in their most extravagant finery. She was so fascinated by this look at their culture that Sohone had to take her arm to guide her down the stairs and into the festivities.

Glim stood slightly behind and off the stage as Sohone worked his way through the ceremony. His speaking was clear and even, no sign of the nervousness that he had shown her earlier. The audience cheered at all the right places and brought forth the ceremonial first bowl of rice for him to taste, after which the strict parts were over and the event became just an excuse to have fun. Sohone was mobbed as soon as he descended the steps with offers of food and company. Glim watched him go, about to turn away and search the festival for things that would interest her when he caught her eye through the waving fronds of the plants. He smiled and beckoned, leaving her with no choice but to go to him and become part of the celebration.

Sohone weaved through the festivities like he was born to them, showing far more grace then a walking slab of rock should have. He greeted all who approached warmly and even prepared autographs and memories for those that asked while managing to keep a path open behind him for Glim to follow. He never turned to look directly at her but she could see the way his eyes flicked to keep her just in the corner of his view as he moved. There were even introductions to the local lorekeeper which resulted in a promise to return and exchange notes some time when she wasn’t being dragged off to meet the next in a long line of locals.

The Sun could pause for no event, no matter how extravagant. The Guardian’s assistant found them in the crowd and made the apologies, dragging both of them away from a budding family that wished for the blessings of the Sun upon their soon to be child. When they reached the halfway point of the stairs onto the temple beast and the switchback hid them from view Sohone seemed to shrink in on himself. The assistant didn’t seem surprised by this change but Glim was worried and kept near him as he drew on the massive chains that guided the temple beast back to it’s defined route.

Once the temple was swaying with it’s motion again Sohone grabbed Glim by the arm and brought her into the belly of the beast with nothing more then an “I have something to show you”. They went to the very back of the temple where the corridor did an odd kink and ended at the only shadowed door Glim had seen. It seemed out of place for a temple dedicated to the source of light and even more out of place when Sohone opened the door and revealed a room in almost complete darkness. She followed him inside and stood confused in the centre of the room while he worked a crank on the far side of the room. She turned upwards towards the noise and watched a stone slab rise out of the way.

And then she saw the light.

The window was filled with glass beads, the light directly from the sun shining through them and covering the room in patterns of light. Each step the temple beast took shook the window, shifting the beads and changing the pattern. An array of mirrors was centred in the window such that from any direction the pattern was reflected and repeated. The combination of repeated chaos and the stable then suddenly shifting patterns formed a view that Glim could have stared at for hours.

Sohone came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She was pulled back into his chest as he began to talk, but she didn’t look at him.

“This is the meditation room. It can be made dark to help the Guardian focus their mind or the window can be opened to help the mind to wander as it will.”

“It’s beautiful. I could stare at this for hours.”

“I like it open as well. It helps me clear my head after having to deal with all the people.”

“But you were so good at that.”

“Those people didn’t want to talk to Sohone, they wanted to talk to the Guardian of the Sun. Now being the Guardian is awesome, but being Sohone is awesome too.”

“I’m sure I can find something to do to help you relax,” said Glim as she reached up behind her head to stroke either side of his face. Sohone spun her effortlessly but that just left her with her face pressed into his chest. It was a very nice chest. It could be called sculpted, and not just because it was made from rock. However, there was not a great deal that Glim could actually do with it and this room lacked any furniture with which to fix the height difference. She just headbutted his chest instead.

Sohone laughed at her actions then gathered her into his chest and fell backwards. He caught himself before hitting the ground and lowered them both rather gracefully so that he was on his back with Glim sprawled across him. She pushed herself up so that she could get her feet on the ground and sit on his chest, and watched the changing lights on the sandy floor around his shadowed body.

“I’m blocking your view of the lights,” she said.

“Don’t move,” said Sohone. “You’re the only thing in this world more beautiful.”

Glim just hummed in response. She wanted to use more then just words to make him happy so she started running her hand down his body; trying to see if touching him could get the same results that touching Mune did. She started high, fingers stroking over the details of his face. Most parts were smooth, but the surfaces that moved like around his lips and the top of his neck were slightly rough, like there were lots of little holes in them. When he stretched his head to the side to give her more access she felt it grow rougher under her hand. She followed the little shifts and the roughness of his stone all around his head; seeing which parts moved and which parts were more sensitive to her touch. Even her small hands soon ran out of things to play with so she moved them down his body. Slabs of stone made up his chest with hinge points where they disappeared under other slabs that became the shoulder muscles. He squirmed when her fingers traced the subductions but he didn’t say to stop so she kept going. The reaction she got from the joins under his pectoral plates was the strongest yet, his face twisting and his fingers stabbing into the rock floor. She wanted that again; she wanted him to want her to keep touching him.

Any lower and his body disappeared under her skirt where she was sitting on him so she skipped what she couldn’t reach and put her hand behind herself. She rested one on each leg then started to trail fingers upwards towards the hip joints. His thighs were slabs of solid rock, but where they joined to his hips was a riot of little joins and rough sections. She dug her fingers into one of the rough sections and he arched underneath her. There was enough force behind his hips to lift her off the ground and it was a sobering reminder that even though she was on top, it was only because he was letting her. But that meant that whatever she was doing, she must be getting it right because he hadn’t stopped her yet.

When an exploring hand played between his thighs, it’s fingers spread between both of them, she found an even bigger reaction. As she touched he jerked upwards again and the whole groin seemed to rotate and almost smacked her hand with a new piece as it did. Her curiosity drove her to touch this new addition; to find out what it did and where it came from. It was smooth, smoother then any other part of him Glim would have compared the surface to glass but it seemed even slipperier then that. It was mostly cylindrical with a rounded tip and judging by the way that Sohone’s eyes lost focus when she touched that tip it was very sensitive. And that sensitivity reminded her of the last time she saw Mune, and a very similar part of his body.

She wrapped her hand around it, or tried to anyway. He was thicker then Mune, but shorter. Her fingers could barely close around it. Then before she did any more she gently touched the side of Sohone’s face again and asked if this was what he wanted. He nodded, one surprisingly flexible stone hand coming up to hold hers against his face. With that agreement she started to move her hand up and down. She had only a short distance she could move with each stroke so she made the most of it by stroking with her thumb at the top and rotating her hand as she stroked. Each touch brought little movements to Sohone’s body and she mapped his feelings in those twitches of his fingers and contortions of his face. His eyes had closed at some point earlier so Glim slowed her movements until they stopped, and stroked at his face with her off hand.

“You’ll want to watch this part,” she said.

And when his eyes were again focused on her, she moved her hand down from his face to her skirt fronds, pushed the first few of them aside and lifted herself off his abdomen. She had to shuffle back onto her knees to line herself up, but when she was in place with one hand lining him up and the other making sure he could see, she lowered herself onto him.

Sohone was a harder fit then Mune had been. She had to take her time as the lowered herself and give herself time to adjust. The heat that Sohone was still putting out made that easier, softening her as he entered and allowing her to change inside. Once she was sitting across his hips she wiggled slightly to make sure she was comfortable and held out her hands. Sohone reached up to take them in his much larger hands and they stayed there for a moment looking at each other. Sohone nodded, so Glim braced herself against his hands and pushed up from her knees to lift herself off him. She kept the movements short and slow to begin with, getting a feel for how he reacted and how far she could comfortably move. As soon as she knew how far she could push she sped up; putting more weight on her hands to make it easier to move. Sohone dropped his elbows to the ground to provide more support and grabbed at her hands in return.

One of the best things about Sohone was how easy it was to feel him move. The massive rock plates he was made out of were obvious, and Glim could use that to track the way he tensed up beneath her. She could even feel the way his thighs moved because of how they pressed against her thin legs. He was trying to follow her movements with his own, thrusting up with his hips to try and stay inside her. She couldn’t stop him but it wasn’t what she wanted, it was the sensation of her expanding and contracting around him that she was chasing. So she stopped, rested her full if insignificant weight on his hips and stared at him until he stopped moving as well.

“Just lie back and relax,” she told him.

As soon as she started again the strangest rumbling noise came from Sohone’s chest. It reminded Glim of what an avalanche would sound like with sharp cracks of rock against rock. Sohone’s eyes were shut and his hands were grasping at hers. He was clearly losing control of his body and she was loving every second of getting to watch it happened.

For all the build up, the actual end wasn’t that impressive. Sohone grabbed at her skirt with both hands, the rumbling stopped and his hips jerked underneath her. He held her in place for several seconds then all the strength went out of him and he nearly passed out on the floor. Glim kissed him back to wakefulness before she climbed off him. There was a trail of very fine dust falling out of her and she caught some in a hand and brought it up to her face to take a closer look. It was clearly rock dust of some sort and it glittered in many colours in the light like opal. She was going to have to clean that out, but a temple to heat and light inhabited by rock creatures didn’t have access to water.

While she was investigating the results, Sohone had managed to get himself upright. The front of his hips was smooth again and he pressed her against himself in the deepest hug that she had ever gotten from him.

“All relaxed now?” she asked.

“I would harpoon a thousand suns to have you on top of me like that again.”

“I don’t need a thousand suns, I just need this one to stay in it’s place. And you to be happy.”

Sohone picked her up so that he could kiss her, and he just kept carrying and kissing her as he walked back through the temple to the opening back into the hall of heroes. It was only among the statues of Guardians past that he put her down.

“I know you have to go, but you will be back?” he asked.

“I’ll be back any time you need me and most times that you want me.”

“What if I want you every day?”

“That’s why I said most times.”

And before Sohone could find a reason that would keep her there, she skipped down the stairs and started looking for the trader that had brought her here.

It was part of Glim’s ritual before she went to bed to look out of her windows and find both the Sun and the Moon if she could, just to check they were in the right place. She knew perhaps better then anybody what could happen if they were lost and she also knew what went into keeping them on track. So it was understandable that the sight of both of them in the same section of the sky caused some panic. Within seconds she had the charts open and was checking them against what she could see.

Both the Sun and the Moon were off course. They shouldn’t be near each other and neither of them should be so close to her house. Her father had words for this sort of event that he was going to be really upset to hear her yelling as she grabbed her telescope and ran out of the upper door.

There was a hill near her house that gave a great view over the plains so it was to there that she ran with the telescope in her arms. From there she could see the great temple-beasts moving closer to each other and the patterns of light and dark as the Sun and Moon warred in the sky. It was beautiful in a way, even if she was going to be so furious with Mune and Sohone when she caught up to them. With the telescope set up she could see Sohone on the head of the Sun temple, guiding it towards the moon temple. She flicked the view over the Moon temple and there was Mune sitting on the back of it, waving towards Sohone. This was in many ways worse. They had organised this. They thought they knew what they were doing.

The great beasts entered a graceful dance, slowing and stepping around each other as they came ever closer without getting in each other’s way. They were now close enough that Glim could pick out details without the need of the telescope and she could see by the way that they were both guided that it was intentional. The two temple-beasts drew to a stop standing next to each other and facing in opposite directions, so close to each other that someone could jump between them. And with them stopped Mune and Sohone ran to the lines that connected their temple to the respective celestial body. They hauled on the lines in synchronisation, pulling the Sun and the Moon together in the sky.

Glim was expecting a crash, but instead the Moon passed under and in front of the Sun, and the whole world took on the appearance of twilight. The Moon hung as a dark crescent in the sky, backlit by the Sun while covering everything in deep brown shadow. Mune and Sohone both cheered and looked towards the hill that Glim was watching them from, and they both waved at her. She didn’t wave back. That didn’t seem to discourage them as they both raced down the stairs from their respective temple towards the ground.

In the time that it took them to reach the peak she was standing on Glim took the chance to look over the world. She could see others starting to move again on the plains, exploring the new environment. There was enough light to see everything clearly, but it wasn’t the bright Sun and it wasn’t the dark of the Moon. It reminded her of herself, standing halfway between the day and the night. She was still angry with the two guardians, but she might forgive them if she didn’t have to do the work of fixing this. It was actually rather relaxing and peaceful if she didn’t think about how it happened.

Sohone and Mune made it to the top of the hill at very close to the same time and they both had been working hard to get there. It wasn’t a steep climb so Glim guessed that the two of them had been racing each other up the hill. She glared at them both as they came into view, swapping between them to share her displeasure equally. They shifted slightly under her attention. Sohone cracked first.

“We got you a gift. Get it out Mune.”

Mune pulled off the satchel he was wearing and untied the flap. From within he drew an ever expanding piece of fabric in a riot of colours. Glim reached out and ran her fingers over it, gathering a part and drawing it towards her. It was bird feathers, soft and brightly coloured, woven together with silvery thread.

“The feathers came from the brightest birds that nest on the Temple of the Sun,” began Sohone.

“And it was woven together by the spiders in the Temple of the Moon. When you hold it, you hold both of us.”

Sohone took a corner from Mune and together they flicked it over her head and gathered it around her. She grabbed it with both hands at her neck, her expression softening as she snuggled into the feathers. There was enough of the blanket that some of it was pooling around her feet. Sohone and Mune stepped next to her so that the three of them were looking out at the Moon hiding the Sun.

“You know, the blanket isn’t the only thing we did for you,” started Mune.

“I’m the one who found records of it happening before,” interjected Sohone.

“But when we found out that you wanted both of us,” At these words, Glim looked rapidly between Sohone and Mune, trying to work out where they were going with this.

“We run the day and night cycle, of course we talk to each other,” said Sohone.

“We argued a bit at first, but we have to agree with your decision,” said Mune.

“So we took your time, the time between the day and the night, and we stretched it out for you to enjoy,” finished Sohone.

Glim looked between the two of them. She had never had anybody put this much effort into making her feel important, to feel like she mattered to them. And when it was these two, who she already loved for what they were, how could she stay mad at them?

She reached out with both hands, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders as she touched both of her lovers.

“All of this for me? What do the two of you get out of it?”

“If you can have both of us, then both of us can have you.” Glim had turned to Mune as he was speaking, which put her back to Sohone. Sohone took her by the shoulders and guided her down as Mune spread the blanket over the ground for her to lie on. She ended on her back, supported by the comfortable feathers and looking up at Sohone who was stroking her hair and face while Mune knelt at her legs, touching along her legs. They both had big, strong hands and she was reminded how big when Mune wrapped his fingers right around her leg. Each finger stroked in turn, forming a regular pattern that focused her attention on exactly that part of her. She looked down at what he was doing just as he pulled with his whole hand and shifted her knee up and out. He was looking at her with his head cocked questioningly, so she smiled to reassure him. When his free hand moved to her other leg she looked back up at Sohone and smiled at him too. She didn’t want either of them to feel left out. Sohone leaned over from where he was kneeling and captured her lips upside down. She relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the surprisingly smooth feel of his rocky lips when she felt Mune move her other knee. Now she was on her back with her legs propped apart and she had a suspicion that Mune was between them. Not that she could see past Sohone’s neck.

Sohone moved on from kissing her lips to try kissing other parts of her. He started close with her neck but soon moved on to her shoulders and down one arm. As soon as she could she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at Mune, who was exactly where she expected.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked.

“You have no idea.” he replied.

“I think I do.” Glim could see a long and thin piece of flesh poking out from the fur around his groin that she remembered from last time they had been together. That was as far as she got before Sohone was distracting her again. His kisses had gotten all the way down to her fingers, and he was swirling each one in his mouth in turn, experimenting with how they moved. When it seemed like he was going to stop she hooked a finger into his jaw and gently pulled him into another proper kiss. Sohone cut the kiss short and pulled back, leaving Glim to pout at him until he took her other hand into his mouth and started to explore each of those fingers. Glim reached over her head with her free hand and groped around until she found his thigh. She traced the lines where the stone joined upwards until she could run fingers over his groin and search for that reflex she had found so easily last time. From this angle it took a bit of help from Sohone, him pushing her hand into the correct position, before she found it and the small slabs that made up his groin rotated and revealed the cylindrical piece that had been so much fun last time. She shifted immediately to sliding her fingers along it and watched with glee as Sohone’s eyes lost focus before he turned and stared at her. Trying to get the same reaction again she leant her head back and ran her lips against the tip of it.

Just as she was working out how to move her lips to best tease Sohone, Mune got his act together. He had knelt between her legs and lined himself up, then with one steady thrust from his hips he pushed his full length inside her. The impact of his hips against hers pushed her forward on the blanket and her lips had to open around Sohone as she was pushed into him. Glim grabbed the blanket in both hands, tightened her mouth around Sohone and settled in to enjoy the ride. Mune was moving much smoother this time now that he had a better idea of what he was doing but every stroke pushed her against Sohone. Sohone was holding still, keeping himself in the easiest position for her.

Glim wanted to be closer to Mune and she tried to make that happen by wrapping her legs around him but as soon as she moved he trapped each leg in one of his hands and used them to lift her partially off the blanket. It had been good before, but the change in angle and the improved leverage let Mune show off. Each stroke went from his tip barely touching her to their hips meeting. Each impact pushed her into Sohone and the knocking of her chin against his abdomen was distracting. She tried to hold herself away with a hand but didn’t have the strength until Sohone recognised what she was trying to do and put a hand on her. Sohone’s hands were big, his fingers stretched across her whole chest, and when he put his weight on it she was pinned to the blanket.

It was seconds later that she felt Mune finish. His hands grabbed harder at her, he lost his rhythm and she could feel the wetness spreading inside her. He almost collapsed on top of her, only catching himself with his hands on her legs. It wasn’t long afterwards that he was pulling away and Glim immediately missed his warmth. Not that she could go after him because Sohone was still pinning her with one hand and he had her right where he wanted. He kept her still and thrust with his hips in such a way that Glim was glad she only used her mouth to talk. She wrapped her lips around him, glad that the flexibility of her wax let her mould perfectly to him. It was only seconds later that Sohone was pulling away from her, sliding out of her mouth. She reached out with a hand and tried to draw him back to her but the hand just slid over him. Sohone rumbled in a way that was very familiar then suddenly the end of the rod she was holding exploded.

There wasn’t a better way to describe watching it happen, but the face full of glittering multi-coloured dust distracted her from thinking about it. She wiped what she could from her eyes before it could get caught in the sliding parts and irritate her and when she moved her hands away from her eyes she was looking up into a pair of smiling faces. They could not be more different in appearance, but she had never seen a pair of smiles that matched so closely. She couldn’t help but smile back.

Glim stretched out on the blanket to make sure all her parts were still attached and moving properly. And while she was there she luxuriated in the gentle tickle of the feathers against her back. Mune and Sohone just seemed to be enjoying the show.

“Is that it? Are the two of you satisfied now?” she asked them.

They shared a look and simultaneously shook their heads.

“I doubt we will ever have had enough of you,” said Mune.

“I certainly haven’t,” agreed Sohone.

Sohone reached down and slid his hands under her shoulders to effortlessly pick her up. Her brought her in close to one side and propped her up as he rearranged his hands so he could pull her face to face with him. In an attempt to keep herself from falling down if he let go, she wrapped her legs around his waist as well as she could. Sohone smiled, kissed her forehead, and pushed her down. She found herself sitting on something familiar with Sohone supporting most of her weight. She grabbed at his shoulders to give herself some leverage and rubbed back and forth to tease him. She could feel it working from the way his hips jerked against her so she did it again then let Sohone guide her onto him. She had to grab sharply at one shoulder to convince him to move her gently. He hadn’t gotten any smaller and she needed time to adjust as she accepted him. When he was all the way in and she was supporting herself with her legs around his waist he gathered his hands around her waist so he could control her movements.

She hadn’t realised that Mune was as tall as Sohone. Mune was always hunched over as he had never truly adjusted from his arboreal childhood. But there she was staring Sohone in the face and Mune had just put his head on her shoulder. He was whispering into her ear, telling her to relax as his hands spread her skirt fronds at the back and guided him into position. She’d also sort of forgotten about how she had carved a second hole as it hadn’t gotten any use. Until now.

Mune was long and thing so started out as an easier fit then Sohone had been, until the wall between the two was stretched and thinned between them. She had never felt anything like it before where pleasure grew so sharp it wrapped around towards pain. When she could open her eyes again she could see a concerned look on Sohone’s face just in front of her. She forced a smile and a nod to reassure him, words still being beyond her at this point. Satisfied, Sohone used his hands around her thighs to pick her up. He and Mune didn’t move, so from her perspective the two of them were dragged out of her at the same time. Rough walls inside her shifted and slipped as the pressure was removed and she tilted her head back and swore to the creators. Sohone immediately stopped.

“You start again right now or I will never help you again.”

Sohone must of taken her threat seriously because he lowered her back down, took a moment to arrange his hands more comfortably and picked her up again. And again. And again. Glim couldn’t watch, she was curled into Sohone’s shoulder with her eyes closed to make it easier to focus on the feelings. In compromise she ran her hands down his arms until she could feel the plates of rock that made up his biceps shifting. Those shifts got faster and jerkier as Sohone began to lose control to his own pleasure. Glim could feel her high dissipating with the unsteady movements and from the grunts at her back she thought that Mune was having the same thing happen. So she took things into her own hands again and locked her feet in against Sohone’s waist. With something to push off against she could lift and lower herself, and with her hands linked behind Sohone’s neck she could keep herself in line. A loud moan from Mune into the back of her neck when she lowered herself again let her know that she had got it right.

There was a grinding noise coming from Sohone’s throat, rising in volume and deepening with each time he entered Glim. She listened fascinated as it seemed to go from his throat all the way down to vibrating in the slabs of his chest pressed against her. Then Sohone’s hands tightened again, pinning her in place as the noise suddenly stopped. This time she knew what she was feeling for so Glim could feel as he finished inside her. She didn’t know if she liked it yet, but she definitely liked the feeling of power she got from being the reason why he finished.

Just because Sohone was finished, didn’t mean the Mune was. Mune held still while Sohone rode out his pleasure, then leaned forward to pin Glim against the rocky chest and started to murmur in her ear.

“People of the day, always so flashy and fast. Those of us that follow the moon know that the night is the time of patience and passion.”

He gently locked his teeth into the back of her neck, just enough to remind her not to move, and then took her from behind.

Sohone was still inside her, just still now and recovering. That meant he just intensified the sensations from Mune’s movements. For all Mune’s talk of patience, his movements were fast and smooth. He knew what he wanted, which made Glim think that he had been practicing on his own since the last time they had spent together. Then Mune changed the angle he was entering from and Glim found it much harder to think about anything.

Mune was grunting in her ear, fingers spasming in time on her skirt fronds as he thrust and Glim did everything she could to hold him, to trap him inside her. She wanted him to finish as well, to have both her lovers satisfied at the same time and know that it was her that did it for them. In seconds she had her wish.

Mune’s finish was more impressive to feel then Sohone’s. His whole body shook as he lost control and then he practically collapsed against her, only his chin hooked over her shoulder supporting him as he panted to get his breath back. She could feel the liquid that Mune produced inside her if she tried, and she could now that there wasn’t an overdose of pleasure pushing thoughts out of her mind. It took maybe thirty seconds for Mune to start moving again and when he did the first thing Glim heard was a clap from above her. She looked up to see Mune and Sohone with palms pressed together.

“Really?” she asked.

“Yes,” they answered in unison.

“Fine. Let me down then.”

Mune stepped back to make room and Sohone picked her up again to lower her gently to the ground. Glim had to take a few stuttering steps and stretch to get her legs back in their usual arrangement. She didn’t actually have a set of hips, but that just meant that her legs could get pushed further out of shape before they started to hurt. Both of her lovers stared unashamedly at her movements until something drew Sohone’s attention.

“Glim, you’re leaking!”

Glim shook her head. “This again. That’s Mune’s fault.”

She reached under her skirt fronds and wiped her hand across the openings, trying to get everything at once. When she looked down at he palm it was covered in a thick purple fluid that glittered with all the colours of the rainbow. She stared at in wonder, then used a fingertip covered in it to outline the top of the mounds on her chest and giggled at the result. Mune and Sohone looked at her like she was crazy.

“I know what we need now. Follow me!”

Mune and Sohone shrugged and followed. They had been following Glim’s instructions for months now and she hadn’t gotten things wrong yet.

Back down the hill towards Glim’s house was a shallow valley, and in one of the walls was a gentle spring that flowed down into a dam that was normally used to water the beasts farmed in the hills. Glim strode straight into the dark water and let it pick her up so she could lie on her back and look up at dusk above. From where she lay she splashed water over herself and let it rinse her clean. Other splashing noises told her that she had company and when she turned her head to them she saw Mune paddling out to join her. Sohone was sitting on the edge of the water holding the blanket they had made for her. When Mune reached her he trod water and watched her enviously.

“Why isn’t Sohone coming in to join us?” Glim asked.

“You’ve heard the phrase ‘sunk like a stone’ right?” replied Mune.

“He’s missing out. The water is perfect and I’m sure he needs to wash as well.”

“So I should help you with the washing?” There was a dangerous lilt in Mune’s voice that had Glim turning her head to face him straight into a wall of water that he flung at her. She responded by jack-knifing and turning so that her feet were facing him then kicking up a wave that he had to duck under. The splashing continued until Sohone’s voice echoed over the lake.

“You kids had better not make me come out there!”

Reminded that they were not alone, Mune and Glim both turned to the shore where Sohone was sitting and paddled back. Sohone stood to greet them and immediately regretted it when Mune shook himself dry and droplets hissed off his rocky surface. Glim tried to copy him but she didn’t have the fur to make it really effective and the cold was beginning to slow her down already. She was reminded that there was a reason why she only did this during full Sun.

Sohone noticed her look of concern and took a step closer to her, holding both hands up.

“Mune think’s he’s pretty special with the whole appearing in people’s dreams thing”. There was a mild “Hey!” from Mune but Sohone talked straight over the top of him. “but being Guardian of the Sun comes with it’s own powers and you need this one right now.” Sohone rubbed his hands together in front of her face and then placed one either side of her head. She could feel the warmth soaking in from where he touched and could hear the water sizzling off her as she warmed up. Sohone then worked downwards, carefully running his hands all over her body. _All_ over her body. She was going to have to ask him to do this again sometime. She was almost disappointed when he finished at her feet, but then he straightened up and spread the blanket over her with a little flourish. He’d been holding the blanket the whole time she was in the water and it radiated Sohone’s exceptional body heat back into her. Glim wrapped herself in it and smiled at her two lovers in the half-light.

“As much as I love you both and everything we just did, shouldn’t you both get back to work?” she asked.

Sohone and Mune looked up to where the Moon still blocked the light from the Sun, then at each other, then back at the Sun and Moon. They both started to run back to the top of the hill beyond which the temples were waiting for them.

“And if you crash into each other, don’t come asking me to sort it out for you!” Glim shouted after them. Then she turned and started the walk back to her house. Her father would have questions about the blanket when she got home, but for now she was just going to enjoy the twilight and the way the warmth and the downy feathers felt like the nicest hug she had ever had.


End file.
